No Room and Potholes
by IheartORANGE
Summary: What happens when there is no seats on the bus and only Oliver and Miley can fit in one seat. Where does Lilly sit? Loliver and Jiley mostly Loliver PLZ READ and REVIEW!


**This is a oneshot I had in mind when I was B-O-R-E-D out of my mind on the bus. I was also thinking about it when those dang sophomores were pulling my hair!**

**Hope you like it----no LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not mine. If it was mine I would have Oliver (Mitchel Musso) as my boyfriend. **

Lilly, Miley and Oliver are walking out to the buses and talking in the courtyard on their way to get on their bus. They are holding their backpacks and Lilly and Miley are carrying their purses. They are all very happy that the test was over.

M: I AM SO HAPPY! WE GET TO GO HOME!

L: It's Monday.

M: Dang, Lilly you always kill my happiness.

O: So, how do you think you did on Skunkle's test?

M: Probably a C . At least I hope.

L: I think I failed, like you Oliver!

O: Hey!! I think I failed, but don't be mean to me! (pretends to pout with his arms over his chest and lip stuck out)

L: (pats his backpack) It's okay.

O: We aren't going to have a seat on the bus if we don't hurry!

J: Miley!!! Over here! (waves his hand over the abyss of people going to the busses)

M: Guys, lets go talk to Jake!

L&O: We're going to miss the bus though!

M: Come on…(walks to Jake with Lilly and Oliver behind her)

J: So, Miley…sorry I couldn't walk you to the bus.

M: That's okay. (puts backpack and purse on the ground and grasps his hands. While Jake lets go of her hands and pulls her close for a short, but sweet kiss.)

(Lilly and Oliver are waiting impatiently for their friend to stop playing with her boyfriend)

M: Bye. Call me! (blows him a kiss and walks to the bus)

L: This is great! Where's our bus?!

O: Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. Its right here (he points)

M: (looks in) That's not Mr. O'Leary?

O: But it's in the right lane and it has the right people in it.

L: I guess it is our bus, then.

(they get on the bus)

O: Dang, my regular seat was taken!

M: Not ours (looks at Lilly)

L: Yeah ours is empty.

O: Can I sit with you? (whines)

M: If you can find any room, you can!

Miley sits down at the window. Oliver sits on the other side trying to leave room for Lilly by squishing Miley.

M: Oliver! I'm squished! and I don't think we can fit all three of us.

L: Yeah I can't fit AT ALL!

O: One of you girls can ride the Ollie Trolley!

L: Who?

O: I was thinking Miley, but-

M: I have a boyfriend and sitting in your lap would give him signals that I don't like him. And that's completely UNTRUE! And Lilly doesn't have a boyfriend! So she gets to sit with you!

L: Thanks, Miley, for volunteering me to ride the Ollie Trolley (sarcastic)

O: Okay. I'll sit like this (sits normally) and you sit on my lap with your legs facing Miley. (Lilly does as she's told)

L: This _is_ weird!

O: Yeah.

L: So….

O: What's up with you and Jake?

M: Ya know, same old same old.

O: Can't ya give me more than that I'm trying to start a conversation!

M: Well, we kissed before school and it was deep and then---

O: Woah! I didn't need to her that!

L: (bounces off of Oliver's lap)

O: Ms. Sub lady, dude, mam, thing. What was that?

sub: (grumbles) stupid kid, oh stupid, idiot of a kid. It was a pothole, boy. Nothing to be worried about.

_Lilly POV_

_Oh, God. I never thought we would get this close. I'm in his lap! I've only though thought about this in my dreams. I love how he looks at me with his dark eyes and talks to me. But most of all I love how I'm sitting in his lap!_

O: Lilly? You okay you liked jumped a foot when we hit that pothole (while he's picking her out of the crevice made by the two seats in a bus, ya know what I'm talking bout, don't ya?)

L: Thanks (climbs back on Oliver's lap)

M: Woah, that was a high bounce!

L: Yeah, it was like I flew or something!

O: Yeah, like superwoman.

All: (laughs)

sub: (grumbles) Shut up, you nasty kids. I could've done something with my life, but _No…._I had to become a bus driver, worse a sub. Why didn't I go to medical school! Oh look there's a pothole. I have to hit it! Its hilarious how that girl flies! It actually gives meaning to my life! (drives over pothole)

L: (bounces into air)

M: Miss----excuse me what was that.

sub: My name is Ms. Yoder and it was a pothole. (grumbles) rotten kid!

M: Well, isn't she a ball full of sunshine.

(laughter)

L: (Getting up off floor and back into Oliver lap) I flew again.

O: Yeah you did!

Sarah: Hey guys. What's up?

O: Lilly!

(laugh)

L: Only sometimes!

M: Yeah, its not her fault.

L: Yes, thank you Miley.

S: Maybe you should hold her down, the rest of the way.

M: Yeah, it might be awkward, but would you rather Lilly get hurt or be safe?

O: I don't know?

(Oliver's slapped on shoulder by Lilly and Miley)

O: Of course I want her to be safe! That's a DUH!

L: Okay. (Oliver wraps arms around her to hold her down)

O: You're right this is awkward.

_Oh my god! He's HOLDING me! It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet and we've done the two first things couples do! I'm melting in his strong arms..._

L: But thanks

O: Anytime

M: Okay, so guys, Anna-Hay Ontana-May is having a party in a few days. The people that have RSVPed are the Jonas Brothers, Jake, Gwen, Carrie, Dolly...

Sub: (grumbles) Lookie here it's two potholes (runs over pothole)

L: Woah. (She falls into Oliver's chest. Then lifts up her head and look at Oliver)

sub: (runs over another pothole)

L: (Her lips fall onto his lips and he kisses her, not knowing the whole thing was an accident)

M: Woooo! (cheers them on)

(Lilly and Oliver let go of each other to breathe)

L: (sighs)

O: (moans)

M: Looks like ya'll had fun.

O: That was...

L: Yeah..like...what...hm?

O: I, I, I, I, I, I, I...

L: Liked it? Cause I liked it too

O: Yeah...I guess we are going together or something...

L: Okay? That's fine with me...

M: Awwww!

O: Dang, I love potholes!

L: Me too!

Oliver leans closer to her. Lilly puts her arms around his neck and Oliver gives her a kiss and she bounces from a pothole but his strength keeps her close to him.

**I really like this oneshot. I think the end is kinda sucky...but REVIEW (I love them)!!! I love them this much********-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******** (well more than that but you get the pic so just REVIEW !!!**


End file.
